


Shiver

by archaicacid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaicacid/pseuds/archaicacid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shared bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

Mike crawls in the warm bath water first, and his size brings the water line almost to the edge. He sighs, chest expanding under the water, and tilts his head back against the cooler porcelain of the tub.  
  
Levi is close to rolling his eyes. “You’re too fucking big.”  
  
Mike only gives an affirmative half grunt half laugh and gestures for Levi to get in.  
  
He does, slowly, his side facing Mike as he steps in. The temperature change makes his hair stand on end and Mike’s soft touches on his calf only make it worse (even though the touch is welcome, something that had taken time to build up, affection that Mike was careful about.)

Levi grips the sides of the tub and he sits down, easing between the larger man’s legs. He doesn’t make any comments about sharing bath water or germs or anything related and Mike takes that as a good sign. Levi’s hands have healed nicely, but the scars are still there, from rubbing them raw and dipping them in bleach. They’re red and blotched and Mike can cover them completely, curling the first knuckle of his fingers over the top of Levi’s when they’re placed palm to palm.

When Levi finally leans his back against Mike’s broad chest, Mike wraps his arms around Levi’s waist. Somehow it’s more intimate than being naked and pressed flush against one another. Levi had never been good at intimacy and Mike had always been eager to give it and at times it drove him bat-shit.

—He’d locked himself in the bathroom at some point, waiting for the chest-tightening anxiety to pass, and when he’d come out, Mike had kept his distance, waiting for Levi to make whatever first move he wanted to.

It was odd, to be given space like that, to be trusted to come back. It was almost uncomfortable.

But he stayed.

He wanted to be cared about. Whatever that meant—

Levi snorts and shakes his head, moving to get comfortable in front of Mike.

"You’re such a fucking oaf. I told you we wouldn’t fit."

"You still got in," Levi feels, more than hears against the nape of his neck. The hairs on Mike’s beard scratch as he talks and moves against him.

One of Mike’s arms moves from around his waist, pushing through the water towards Levi’s hand to pet his callouses. Levi knows he wants to mention them, maybe say they’re getting better, but they both stay silent.

Instead, Levi slips lower into the water, some spilling over the lip of the tub as he moves. He sighs and decides to worry about it later.

Mike’s other hand snakes between Levi’s thighs, over corded muscled and comes to rest just above Levi’s cock.

"This alright?" Mike murmurs, close to his ear.

He nods and closes his eyes, but Mike's hand doesn’t move. Levi knows what he’s waiting for and he understands. They’ve fought about this before, and even thought Mike is sparse with his words, he tells Levi to be clear with his.

"Yeah, it’s alright," is what Mike needs to hear, and as soon as he does, his hand slips lower, his index finger touching his thumb easily as it curls around Levi’s cock.

Levi moans and his back arches as Mike strokes him.

Even when he’s hard, Mike’s hand fits comfortably around all of him. He’d once called it cute, but Levi had kicked him in the chest before he could suck him off.

Levi tries not to think about that.

He focuses on the deep breaths Mike takes near his ear instead, how Mike’s large hand moves faster and his own breaths are staring to match that pace.

"God," he groans, and Mike laughs. He really isn’t one tease, no matter how much he likes to drag Levi’s orgasms out, so his pace quickens even more.

When Levi comes, he’s quiet, head leaning back against Mike’s chest. He doesn’t stay quiet for long, though.

He pushes away from Mike and makes a face. “I hope you’re not expecting me to sit in here.”

Even though Levi can’t see him, Mike smiles and shakes his head. “I’ll run a fresh bath.”

Their hands are still together and Levi squeezes once before standing up and reaching for the towel he’d set out. He hesitates, for a moment, before turning towards Mike and leaning down to kiss him.

It’s quick and chaste and by the time Levi finally steps out of the tub, it’s like it never happened.

"Get out of the water, it’s fucking dirty."

Mike runs his fingers across his mustache, a habit Levi teases him about, but Levi says nothing as he watches him, just hands him the second towel that had been set out.

"Out. I have shit to do."

 


End file.
